Training Days
by Sacramental
Summary: One-shot, slight humor. After the Cell Games, Gohan feels the need to talk to his mentor, to lighten his mood at least. He ends up riding on memory lane, recalling his days of training with his best friend. Please enjoy and leave a review!


******(****Author's**** Note: Please note that the other two stories are still on full hiatus. I just became bored, and found time to do this one-shot. Anyways, please read, and if you enjoy, maybe leave a review!)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DB/Z/GT, or anything having to do with Dragonball. This is just a fanfiction story.

* * *

After the Cell Games, Gohan was finding himself more and more close to his former mentor. With his father gone, he really had no one else to go to. He may have been the "strongest in the Universe", which he knew wasn't really true, because in truth Cell was still more powerful than him after he came back. As of this moment, he engaging him in conversation right now.

"Piccolo, don't you remember when things were simpler? When there was no such thing as a Super Saiyan, except in a few crazed Saiyans' heads?" After finishing that question, he was set off. He didn't know what or who it was, but it felt as if he was in danger. Who cared? He was the _strongest being alive_, there's nothing for him to be scared of!

"The battles are nothing for me to remember. I was a weakling, and I didn't even fight for what was right. No, it was the training, the _training _was what made me into the person who I am now. Forget the battles, but keep the training dear to you" Piccolo replied.

And just as he said that, Gohan was overtaken by a wave of nostalgia, and found himself in a flashback of his Training Days.

* * *

**-Piccolo's training with Gohan, Gohan's perspective-**

_"I'm going to take care of Gohan," said Piccolo._

_"WHAT?" yelled Krillin, Bulma, and Master Roshi._

_"The kid's strong. I'm gonna train him to help us against these Saiyans."_

_"And what if we don't let you?" asked Krillin, angry._

_"And just how are you going to stop me? I'm way more powerful than you are." Piccolo picked Gohan up. "You'll find the kid's Dragon Ball near the wreckage of that pod. See you in a year." He flew off._

_The three left just stood there, staring off after Piccolo. "So, now what are we going to do?" asked Bulma._

_"One of us needs to tell Chi-Chi what happened," said Master Roshi. "Since I was Goku's teacher, I guess I'll do it- by phone call."_

_Bulma went and took the scouter off Raditz' body. "Maybe I can fix this thing so it displays power levels in our language. In any case, let's go." She and the others got back into the jet copter and took off._

_"Play time's over, kid." Piccolo threw the sleeping Gohan into a pond._

_Gohan woke up the moment he hit the water. Climbing out, he coughed. "Where's my daddy?"_

_"He's not here right now, but he'll be back. In the mean time, you're with me, kid."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because you're powerful. We've only got a year before the Saiyans arrive, so I'm going to train you. Improve our chances of winning. Because if we don't win, then it's game over. Earth's gone."_

_"Can I really get that strong?"_

_"Yeah, kid. We'll make you that strong."_

_"Well, I'm ready to begin."_

_"All you need to do for the first part of the training is survive. If you're still alive in 6 months, then I'll train you."_

_"But I want to be trained now! Me and my dad have gone into the woods and caught our own fish and stuff. I know how to live."_

_"I make the rules, kid. Now, see you in a few months."_

_Piccolo took off into the sky. "WAIT! MR. PICCOLO!" Gohan screamed. "Great. Now what am I gonna do..."_

_"I'll be as strong as you, daddy!" said Gohan. "I'll help you beat these guys who are coming!"_

* * *

_Piccolo watched Gohan begin going through his morning exercises with the sword Piccolo had left him. In the months in the wilderness, the kid had gotten better at managing his power. Now, though, it was time to teach him how to use it in a combat situation._

_Piccolo descended rapidly from the sky. Gohan, sensing someone nearby, immediately whipped around and raised his sword to fight. When he saw it was Piccolo, he lowered it. "Mr. Piccolo!"_

_"It's time to start the second part of your training, kid."_

_"Alright. When?"_

_"Right now." Piccolo raised a blow to hit Gohan. But Gohan had been expecting Piccolo to pull something, and jumped backwards, then jumped off a rock back at Piccolo. He launched a flurry of punches that Piccolo dodged or blocked. Piccolo smashed Gohan in the head, knocking him down. Gohan recovered quickly and launched himself at Piccolo, this time his sword ready. Launching a flurry of swipes at Piccolo, he forced Piccolo backwards._

_Piccolo raised his hand and knocked Gohan backwards. "Not bad, kid. Your dad taught you well. But your technique is still a little sloppy. From now on, you're gonna be sparring with me for training. Got that?"_

_Gohan nodded. Within seconds, the fight was on again._

* * *

_Just over a week passed since that day. Gohan narrowly dodged an attack Piccolo threw at him. In the week and a half since Piccolo had started training him, Gohan had improved noticeably. He switched between his father's techniques and those Piccolo had taught him flawlessly, and had even started to develop a few combinations between the two. Add his training with his sword into equation, and Piccolo was hard pressed to keep Gohan away._

_"Not bad, kid," said Piccolo, after dodging a few of Gohan's punches. He punched Gohan in the stomach, and knocked him down to the ground._

_Gohan hopped up, leapt backwards, then leapt again with a kick aimed at Piccolo's head. Piccolo barely managed to get out of the way._

_'The kid's getting pretty fast', thought Piccolo. Taking advantage of Gohan's momentum, he grabbed him and threw him down, then blasted him with energy._

_Gohan hopped up. He charged back at Piccolo, only this time he had his sword ready. Taking a swipe at Piccolo, he got a nick in on his mentor's shoulder. Piccolo turned and backhanded Gohan into a river._

_Gohan pulled himself out. Piccolo came and flew down by him. "You did well, Gohan. Let's call it a day."_

_Gohan nodded, breathing heavily._

_That night, the two were sitting around. Gohan was yawning pretty heavily. "You know, Mr. Piccolo, you're not as bad as my dad always said you were."_

_"Oh, really?" scoffed Piccolo. "I suppose you think I'm doing this training for your benefit. That's where you're wrong, kid." He walked away. "Go to sleep. Tomorrow I'm not going to be so nice."_

* * *

_A few months passed since THAT day. Gohan launched a furious flurry of attacks at Piccolo. Piccolo managed to block most of them, but a few blows managed to get through._

_'The kid's improvement is amazing', thought Piccolo. 'I knew the kid had potential, but he's managed to surpass me in strength and speed'._

_Gohan launched a kick directly at Piccolo, making contact with his midsection. Piccolo shot backwards._

_"Masenko, ha!" screamed Gohan, shooting the blast his mentor had taught him. Piccolo had no time to defend himself. He took the blast head on._

_Piccolo stood up. This wasn't the first time Gohan had managed to land a serious blow. With the kid having practiced with his sword constantly, Piccolo had been forced to regrow a limb or two more than once since the boy had caught on._

_"Gohan, come down here quick," said Piccolo._

_"Are you alright, Piccolo?" asked Gohan, who actually thought of his mentor as a friend, despite being his dad's greatest enemy._

_"Yeah, I'm fine. You've done well, Gohan. You're powerful. You've done everything I've asked of you and more. But we only have a week until the Saiyans arrive, so I think we should start taking it a little easier so we can give ourselves time to recover."_

_"We only have a week?" asked Gohan, befuddled. 'Where did the time go? We've been training so hard it seems like only yesterday we were fighting Raditz'._

_"Yeah, unfortunately. So we're going to give our bodies time to heal, to make sure we're in perfect condition for the fight."_

_"Right," said Gohan, nodding. "Piccolo, do you think we have a chance?"_

_"I do, kid. We're both far stronger than Raditz was. And, knowing your dad, he's been training harder than either of us."_

_"I hope so," said Gohan._

* * *

"Piccolo ... we really had no idea what we were getting ourselves into, did we?" Gohan said, with a grin, as a wave of nostalgia passed over himself and his former mentor.

"No, but we were more prepared than we would have ever been had we not have spent the whole year training. If we didn't train, we would have been long dead by the time your father arrived, and possibly there would be no planet for him to arrive to" Piccolo said, with a grim smile on his face. He really learned to love this planet, _his_planet. "This just proves furthermore that as long as you are gaining strength for the right motives, everything will turn out right in the end" he continued.

" Say ... Piccolo, how about we train like how we used to? Other than my dad, you're the only one who I can really make leaps and bounds of progress with. I have my mother, my friends, and even a new little brother to protect. I can't let them down, and I know you won't forgive yourself if you let me down" Gohan replied.

"You know me too well. I guess I could train to protect my student, my friend, but I'm afraid I have a secondary motive ..." Piccolo said, with a mischievous grin of his own.

"And what would that be?" Gohan pondered.

"You weren't there, but the look on Vegeta's face when I was _so_ much more powerful than him ... it was _priceless_!" Piccolo answered, remembering the moment as clear as day. It was one of the golden moments of his lifetime, how could he forget?

"It looks like I'll be there to witness it when you're stronger than him once more, then!" Gohan continued.

What they didn't notice, either due to carelessness or simply being too into their conversation, was a certain flame-haired Saiyan watching them, hidden in darkness. "I shall not be surpassed ..." he whispered, or better said _hissed_ in a low tone of voice.

* * *

**FIN.**

**A little question to be answered: Who was the person that set Gohan off? I'm sure it's pretty obvious, but hey, spoil it for those who didn't figure it out!**

**You know the deal; please leave a review!**


End file.
